Burn
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: A short Renzoo fic inspired from the song Burned With Desire by Armin Van Buuren. Reno and Yazoo were made for each other.


Reno rested his head up against the cool brick wall his aching body had found comfort in, his eyes sliding closed of his own accord. His temple ached like nothing else and if he could just merit a second of peace then it would all be fine and he would return to his duties soon enough.

But his foe would allow him no peace as he reached out and grasped the Turk's suit clad arm, roughly yanking him up into an upright position, forcing him to meet his gaze. The redhead had been no competition but Yazoo was rather enjoying toying with him for his own twisted amusement. He never gave up, it was perfect. A foolish one.

Reno grunted softly, the reality of the entire situation sinking back in quickly as he was forced to turn around and meet the piercing emerald gaze of his silver haired nemesis. He wanted to look away and forget all about the current situation but how could he? His life was at stake and his ego would not allow him to walk away while he still had it in him to go on.

His own eyes though not as intense as the remnant's were equally bright in their sheen. It took only a moment but he allowed himself to study the Sephiroth clone and take in his opponent fully.

Under a silken blanket of silver hair rested a porcelain face with features so delicate that they appeared to be able to shatter with even the slightest of movements (this not being the case of course). The face was that of an exquisitely crafted doll. A feminine face. A beautifully terrible face. The face of temptation and beauty and all that was evil. Under the face there lay a lean, chiseled and flawless body clad in skintight leather.

Reno was doing the impossible by fighting this creature. This gorgeous creature. But oh how he loved the impossible and proving it to be possible.

And when the fight was to recommence, a light droplet struck the redhead's pained face. He squinted and gazed up at the graying sky, soon enough fresh droplets were making their way down upon the world below. It was exactly what was needed to cool him off.

Slowly, he lowered his head and resumed gazing at the young remnant who stood a mere inches away, gaze locked with his own.

What was it that Yazoo saw in that moment? What was it that he felt? It could not be described. These feelings were all alien to him. He was unable to look away from the Turk's serious face. He observed everything the moment would allow him to as the rain worked to drench them both.

The ridiculous mess of scarlet he called hair, such a contrast to the pale skin that somehow appeared too soft to belong to a man such as him. The brush stroke like tattoos on the chiseled cheekbones and the perfect features that appeared to have been carved out of the finest of Italian marble. The way the dirtied suit hung off of the skinny form. He just could not look away.

As the rain lightly filled the world with its own euphoric cooling sensation, the two young foes continued to gaze at one another as if nothing else existed or even mattered.

Yazoo could not even begin to understand what he was feeling and why he wanted to do the things that he did now to this man. Without really thinking for once in his young life, he allowed his body to guide him as he reached out and touched the redhead's warm cheek, the heat somehow making its way through the leather material of his glove and meeting the flesh of his palm.

Reno didn't move then. He didn't want to think about what was happening. No. He didn't want to think at all because if he did surely this moment would end. This perfect moment that he needed.

_When you touch my face…_

Yazoo tilted his pretty head to the side in his usual manner, pleased that Reno showed no signs of resistance. Only a minute ago they had been battling it out like nothing else and yet that seemed obsolete at the moment. It was silent save for the pleasant sound of droplets hitting the earth. He couldn't help but want to address this man now. This man. Who was this man? He was perfect.

"Reno…"

Reno's ears and eyebrows twitched simultaneously at the sound of his name spoken with the aid of the clone's velvety soft voice. Never before had anything sounded sweeter. It was music to his ears. Like a song he would never get tired of hearing.

_When you call my name…_

Yazoo closed his eyes then as he leaned in, his mind closed to all else as the invisible magnet in his body guided him towards Reno. The gloved hand remained on the Turk's face as their lips brushed against one another's, eventually pressing in a kiss so soft it left them both aching for more.

The feel of Yazoo's petal soft lips against his own was a feeling he never wished to lose. His mouth pursed of its own accord, it seemed, as he melted into the gentle kiss heavily coated with sheer want.

Both needy bodies had been set aflame with lust.

_I burned with desire…_

**--------------------------------------**

The rain continued to dampen the world almost teasingly as if it would never let up.

Reno stood high up on a building, gazing up into the darkening sky, his face uncharacteristically solemn.

Just like that it had all ended. It was over. Their planet was more or less saved. Not that he particularly cared. It was always about following orders for him. Even the fight that could have resulted in his death. The fight that had took him to a place he never knew existed. The fight that had allowed him to meet an angel. But like all good things, it had come to an end quickly. The angel was gone and he was left alone here, soaked and bitter. Forever unsatisfied.

He shook his head slightly as thunder rumbled loudly and lightening crashed from somewhere nearby. He was cold now. So incredibly cold.

_But you left me in the rain…_


End file.
